


Beauty is in the Eye of the Beholder

by KelliDiane



Series: Beauty [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, pre-quel to They Say All Beauty Must Die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 09:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6046120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelliDiane/pseuds/KelliDiane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You'd be better off an only child," Caroline shakes her head and takes a heart locket out of her pocket, clipping it behind Niall's neck and tucking it under his shirt. It has an engraving saying 'love mummy' on the back and a picture of Niall she took tucked inside of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty is in the Eye of the Beholder

**Author's Note:**

> Prequel to [They Say All Beauty Must Die](http://archiveofourown.org/works/967584). (:

"I'm sorry but you won't be able to bear children." The doctor says and Caroline feels like her whole world is collapsing, her reason for marrying young ruined and everything she built her life up for gone.

Since Caroline was a kid she wanted to have a child, a perfect one that she could love and would love her back unlike her relationship with her parents. She wanted a boy, just one, to love her and only her without Caroline having to compete with siblings or anything like that. A nice, modern family that she could pretend was perfect.

She'd been trying to get pregnant long before marriage, interested more in having a child than a relationship but she ends up meeting Simon at an office party that started interning for the week before. He charms her and Caroline isn't used to it, she acts abrasive like usual but the guy doesn't stop until she agrees on one date.

One date turns into three and three turn into five, and eventually it all culminates to wedding bells and Caroline is married, trying for a baby with whatever chance they have. She likes Simon, love might be a bit too strong but he's nice enough and more than able to provide for the both of them and a future son that she always pictured. Bright eyed and handsome, angelic almost and Caroline knew when it happened she would never let go. 

But it doesn't happen and all her tests come back negative and she spends more time screaming than she does crying. It's all she wanted, to be loved, to be nurtured in a way no one has ever shown her. 

Eventually Simon convinces her to schedule a doctor's appointment, Simon next to her squeezing her hand when the doctor tells her the inevitable and she feels like he's ripped her heart out in front of her.

Caroline finally looks up at the doctor, "I can't have children?"

The doctor nods. "I'm sorry. It doesn't look like your uterus fully developed during puberty. There's just isn't enough room for a baby to grow. You can get impregnated, but there's a ninety nine percent chance that you will always miscarry."

Simon swallows down the lump in his throat and holds his wife's hand tightly. He knows how much Caroline wanted a child and he was more than happy to have a family with her. "Is... Is there anything you can do? Like a surgery or something? Please, we just really want a son."

"It's all I've ever wanted," Caroline says looking at the palms of her hands, she'd never hold her own child. "I want a child and you can't give that to me."

"I truly am sorry." The doctor says with a frown. "There's no procedure for this. The only thing I can recommend is adoption or a surrogate."

Simon looks to his wife in apprehension. "I'm not sure surrogacy is for us. But we've never discussed adoption. Caro...?"

"It'll take too long! Years! And by the time they might have someone available it won't be the kid I want." The perfect child, the one child Caroline knows she's meant to have.

Simon moves to wrap an arm around her, hoping to calm her down. "This is a lot to try and take in at once. Do you think we can talk about it for a while and let you know?"

The doctor nods. "Of course. When you all have made a decision, just schedule an appointment and I'll help you with the options." He gathers her charts and shoves them all in the folder with her name on it. "Take as much as you need and just let the nurse know when you all have left." With that, he leaves the room.

Caroline stands, pulling away from Simon. She doesn't want to do anything other than sleep, than to sleep and dream about the son she'd never have.

\------------

Greg counts to ten with a huff. He wanted just to play a game of footie with his friends, but his mum told him that he had to play something that Niall could partake in and hide and seek was all his little brother wanted to play lately. "Ready or not, here I come."

Niall giggles from where he's hiding in the tube connecting the playground equipment, hands over his mouth and his knees pulled up to his chest.

When his mum told Greg to take him to the park Niall lit up, he knows that his brother is older and would rather do something else but Niall really does love these moments, loves to spend time with someone that he admires as much as he does. And he loves playing games, especially hide and seek. That's all him and Louis have been playing the last two weeks and it never bores him even if Louis hides in the same spot almost every time they play. But now he's playing with his brother and he knows it'll be different, more exciting and it makes him giggle in his palms when he sees Greg walking through wood chips to find him.

Greg can hear his brother giggling and he rolls his eyes, smiling. He purposefully stomps past the tunnel and stops. "Now where could Niall be? Is he in the tower?"

Niall's face is turning red to try and keep from laughing, body trembling and he tries to keep it to a minimum but he keeps giggling and he can't stop.

Greg makes a big scene about searching the entire playground. "He's not in the tower or in the jungle gym... What about the tunnel?" He crouches and peers into the tunnel. "Oh there you are!"

Niall bursts out laughing, crawling out of the tunnel and standing in front of his brother, "took you forever!"

"Well I'm sorry you're so good at hiding." Greg says with fake exasperation. "Besides, now it's your turn to seek."

Niall nods and climbs down the stairs, stumbling across the wood chips almost running into a woman sitting on the bench, "oh! Sorry, 'scuse me."

"It's alright. You're so adorable! Where's your mum?" The lady asks as she looks around wondering why the small child was all alone.

"She's at home right now, I'm playing with my brother Greg." Niall points back towards where his brother is

The woman looks up, frowning at the mention of a brother. "Your mother shouldn't let you wander without her. That's so reckless and dangerous. What's your name, love?"

"My name is Niall. It's nice to meet you." Niall holds his hand out for her to shake like he always saw his daddy do whenever he met someone new.

"I'm Caroline. It's a pleasure to meet you, Niall." She shakes his hand, smiling brightly at his manners and just how perfect he was in general.

"Niall, are you counting or-" Greg stops mid sentence, staring at the woman holding his brother's hand. "Niall, we don't talk to strangers."

"She's not a stranger though; her name is Caroline." Niall pulls back to look at his brother wondering if he was in any kind of trouble.

"No, Greg is right. You shouldn't talk to people you don't know. You never know who could be a bad guy these days." Caroline says with a sad smile.

"Exactly," Greg says warily. He rubs at his arm and tries to think of a way to discreetly tell the lady to leave. Looking at the setting sun, he makes a decision. "We have to head home for dinner."

Niall nods and looks at the lady over his shoulder, "it was nice to meet you Caroline."

He smiles and waves, grabbing his brother's hand to walk across the playground and towards the street.

Once they're far enough away, Greg looks over his shoulder. "Did she ask you anything?"

"Just asked me my name and why mummy didn't come to the playground with us." Niall shrugs.

Greg sighs. "Okay. Come on. We have homework to do and dinner to eat." He'll be sure to tell him mum about the woman asking questions.

Caroline watches them go and smiles, staring at the tiny boy looking both ways across the street before crossing.

\------------

Niall sits in his yard playing with his action figures while his mum sat on the porch in one of their chairs, watching him and watching the street for Louis and Jay.

Maura had been cleaning around the house with Niall helping out, until she got a call from Jay saying Louis wanted to come over and play. She loved Louis and Jay to death, had met Jay at a group cycling class, and hit it off immediately. She of course said yes to Louis coming over and decided it would be a good time for a break taking Niall outside.

"Mum! Hurry up!" Louis shouts and he runs down the sidewalk. He has been bothering his mum to let him go to Niall's all morning and she had finally said yes. He skids to a stop beside his friend, waving to Missus Maura as he quickly starts to play.

Niall smiles up at Louis and hands him a couple of the figurines Louis likes to play with when he's over.

Maura invites Jay to sit in the chair next to her, "long time no see. How have you been?"

Jay drops into the chair next to her friend and sighs. "Frazzled. The wedding is in two months and we're still debating where to go for the honeymoon. Then we have to decide where Louis is going to stay since it'll be during school. Oh, and we might be pregnant. Going to the doctors to find out about that one. I doubt I am though. I started birth control after Lottie."

Maura tries to take that all in, nodding her head and looking at the boys playing around and laughing. "Well there is one thing I could help you with."

"You'll pick our honeymoon destination?" Jay says with a teasing smile. "I don't want to impose. He's a handful at the best of times. You sure you'd want to deal with him for a week and a half?"

Maura nods to where their sons are giggling, lightly smacking heads together while they talk. "I think they'll be alright. I can handle it, I've got Greg and Bobby to help out."

Jay smiles brightly and lowers her head in thanks. "I can't wait for this wedding to be over. I love Mark, but he's more diva-than me when it comes to the planning."

Louis looks over at the adults. "Excuse me, mum. Can we go to the park? Me and Niall want to go on the swings."

Maura sighs, "fraid not, love bug. Niall isn't allowed to go until he learns not to talk to strangers."

Niall pouts from where he's leaning against the railing, "I'm sorry! She was being nice and I didn't want to be rude. You and daddy taught me to have manners; it's your fault."

Jay frowns. "Niall, you know not to talk to strangers. Come on, buddy."

"Stranger danger, Ni. What if she had tickled you to death?" Louis asks. The most worried expression on his face to convey his seriousness.

Maura groans, "baby, I'm sorry, but you can't talk to people you don't know."

"But I ran into her I was just saying sorry then she asked me my name and where you were, mummy. She didn't ask me if I wanted any candy or to help her find something." Niall looks at Louis and shakes his head, also serious. "Greg wouldn't have let that happen."

Louis nods. "I would have beat him up if he let anything happen to you." He hugs his friend tightly.

"That settles it though. No park today, baby." Jay says to the two.

Niall tosses his hands up in the air and walks back towards the yard, "I can never have any fun."

Jay watches as the two continue to play. "So what about you? How are you and Bobby doing? I know you said it was getting tough."

Maura rolls her eyes, not at her friend but at the whole situation, "mostly financial. I can't get him to stop buying stupid shit and it's making it hard on the bills, I couldn't take the kids to the dentist last month because Bobby bought a boat."

"A boat? He knows Doncaster is no where near the water, right?" Jay says with a shake of her head. "Did you tell him that the kids are suffering? He could just think it's you just not liking the stuff he buys."

"That's what I told him! Said it was an investment because of some "sale" they were having. Sometimes I feel like I'm raising three children not two!" Maura sighs and settles down.

"He knows good and well it's affecting them, poor Niall had a cavity and we couldn't get it filled. I had to break out an old teething ring to make the pain go away until my mum took him last week."

"What are you going to do? The kids can't continue in this kind of environment. What happens if Greg hurts himself in football and there's no money to go to a doctor? What is he going to do then?" Jay says incredulously.

"That's what I've been saying! You think you can get it through his thick head be my guest." Honestly Maura doesn't know what to do, "Niall will be starting school, I'm looking into getting a job."

Jay nods. "Have you thought about taking the kids to your mum's or something? Maybe a little shock to see if it'll phase him.

"Haven't thought of that. I just feel like that'll make the kids feel like I'm forcing them to choose sides. Niall won't know what's going on, but Greg's intuitive."

"True. He's quite perceptive when he wants to be." Jay knows all too well how Greg just says things without thinking. She remembers the day when he told her that she was getting fat (she had been pregnant and not known at the time). "Do you think you could cut that line of thinking out early? Like tell him that Nan wants to take him school shopping or something?"

"Possibly," she hadn't thought about it like that and she almost responds until she hears Niall.

"Caroline!" Niall shouts when he sees the woman walking by the house. Niall smiles and stands, heading over to the woman who's now stopped at the foot of their driveway.

Jay looks up immediately, thinking that it might just be a new neighbour the boys could play with. She's surprised when she sees a woman around her and Maura's age.

Louis is quick to his feet when he sees the newcomer. He skips over, dirt staining the knees of his jeans, to say hello. "Hi! I'm Louis. Niall is my best mate."

Caroline, who honestly wasn't trying to be noticed smiles and squats down in front of Niall, her hand resting on his hip, "well hello, Louis. Niall, how are you, love? You didn't get in trouble when you got home did you?"

Niall huffs, "I did because you're a stranger, but we know each other's names! We're not strangers."

Louis frowns. "This is the stranger?" He looks at the woman critically. "I told him talking to strangers was a bad idea because you could tickle him to death."

"I wouldn't do that," Caroline chuckles her hand working through Niall's flyaway bangs to fix them.

Maura stands, "why is some random woman putting her hands on my son?"

Louis straightens up, having forgotten about the adults. "Mumma, this is Caroline!"

Caroline smiles softly and waves, still holding onto Niall's hip from where she's in front of him.

Maura doesn't wave back. The woman obviously doesn't hear the bite in her voice. "Take your hands of my son. I don't let people I don't know talk to or touch him."

Caroline blushes and stands taking a step back from Niall, "I met him at the playground the other day. You see I can't have any children so I go to the park and just watch children play, it's comforting. Niall here accidentally bumped into me and he's just the cutest thing I've ever seen."

Jay frowns, getting to her feet. "Actually sounds rather pedophile like. How did you know where he lived?"

"And where do you live? I've not seen you around the neighbourhood before." Maura says, slightly more sympathetic to her plight.

"I didn't, I was walking through the neighborhood because there's a beautiful trail just across the road here when Niall stopped me. I live in the next neighborhood over." A lie, but it's a harmless one. She ignores the pedophile comment, she'd rather not go that route and have an episode.

"Louis, get away from there. Maura, I'm taking Louis inside for awhile." Jay says as her son hesitates only a fraction of a second before hurrying along to his mum.

Once they're inside, Maura shifts nervously from foot to foot. "Well it's wonderful to meet you, but Niall has a play room to clean. Come on, Niall."

"Bye, Caroline," Niall waves and smiles running up the porch steps and into the house.

It's just the two of them now and Caroline smiles, "your son is the most adorable boy I've ever met. Absolutely perfect."

Maura smiles stiffly. "Thank you. Too trusting for his own good though."

Caroline nods looking at the door where the boy had disappeared through, a small secretive smile on her face, "I'd be careful if I were you, if he's ever alone someone might just snatch him."

"Only a psychotic bitch would do a thing like that." Maura says. She doesn't know why she says it, but she doesn't like the vibe she's getting from this Caroline woman. "Well, it's been lovely to meet you, but my children need their mother."

"Mother," Caroline says and it almost sounds like a sneer, "right. Tell Niall I'll see him around."

Maura doesn't bother responding as she heads inside. If she has her way, Niall and Caroline will never meet again.

\------------

_Caroline opens her eyes, looking around to see that she's nodded off on the park bench. "How did I end up here?" She looks around only to see Niall, alone, playing in the sandbox with his figurines making sound effects with his mouth and giggling softly. "Niall? Where's your mum or brother?"_

_Niall looks up and giggles. "I don't have a brother, mummy." He leaves his toys in the sand and quickly runs and climbs into her lap. "Daddy said you didn't want another baby because I'm perfect."_

_Caroline looks down at Niall now sitting in her lap, he fits perfectly, "why are you calling me mummy?"_

_"Because you are my mummy." Niall says with a smile._

_"It's true," Simon says as he suddenly appears behind them. He leans in and captures Caroline's mouth in a passionate kiss and rubs at her flat stomach. "He is the perfect child you always wanted and now he's ours."_

_Caroline frowns, until everything starts to de materialize and she's alone in a void, sitting on nothing and all around her is nothing when she hears a voice from above._

_"He was meant for you. I created him for you and you alone. Niall is your son and you will have the perfect child."_

_Caroline looks around trying to find the source of the voice and when she can't find it she has a weird chill run down her spine, "God?"_

_"Listen to me, Caroline. I would not give you the dream of a perfect son to have it snatched away by physical ailment. You will have Niall as your son. He is yours."_

Caroline slowly nods and when she opens her eyes she's in her bedroom with Simon sound asleep next to her, "Niall is mine."

\------------

It's late, about nine, Maura should be in bed but instead she's on her porch worried sick waiting for her husband and children. They were only supposed to be running a few errands but they've been gone most of the day and it's starting to worry her. 

She hears what sounds like a motorcycle then it parks in front of her house and she sees Bobby with Greg hanging on behind him and Niall in the sidecar. "What the hell is this?!"

Greg climbs down from the back smiling brightly. "Isn't it brilliant? Dad got it from an antique store! He said me and Niall could paint it up like new!"

Bobby laughs. "Paint it up crazy. I want everyone to know it's mine and can't mistake it for someone else's."

"Do you think we're made of money?!" Maura shouts, she's absolutely furious helping Niall get out of the car until she realizes that he's limping, wincing as he walks.

"Baby, what's wrong what happened?" Maura squats down and grabs Niall's foot looking over his swollen and bruised ankle.

Niall whines in the back of his throat, "daddy let me ride on the back and I tried to get off but it was too high and I fell."

"He said he was fine. He's just being a baby." Greg says as he rolls his eyes. Niall always plays the baby card and gets what he wants.

Bobby sighs. "He honestly said he was fine. It's the first time he's complained."

"What the hell is wrong with you?! He's hurt! And you," she turns to Greg, "maybe he said he was fine because you're not a good brother to him and he didn't want to be a burden!"

Maura is so angry. She's been worried sick only to see Bobby on a motorcycle they couldn't afford with one of their children hurt, "what the hell was running through your thick head?!"

"He said he's fine. I don't get why you're making such a big deal about this. If he was hurt, he should have said something. I'm not a mind reader, Maura. I can't help if my son doesn't tell me." Bobby says raising his voice.

Greg looks anxiously between the two adults. "You guys aren't going to fight again... Are you?"

"Why did you buy a motorcycle?!" Maura shouts ignoring her son. "We don't have the money! We couldn't take the kids to the dentist, now I can't take Niall to the doctor! If you don't take that thing back and get our money then I'm packing the kids up and going to my mother's!"

"Take Niall to the doctor then! There's money in the bank. God, you're so infuriating. Why don't you actually look before yelling and shit? Maybe you should go to your mother's!" Bobby spits back angrily.

"No!" Greg shouts. He's tired of not being listened to. "I'm not going to Nan's! I want to stay with daddy and I want the motorcycle! Dad said I could learn to ride it."

"You're eleven, Greg! You're not going to ride it! Your father is going to take that back or he can expect to be handed divorce papers!" Maura picks Niall up and coos heading up the porch steps.

Greg wants to shout and yell and cause a fuss, but his dad has a hand on his shoulder steadying him. He looks up at his dad, wondering what was going to happen.

"Let it go, Greg. It's not worth it and you'll only hurt your mother." Bobby says quietly to the boy. He sighs and looks at the motorcycle sadly. "I'll guess we'll take it back in the morning."

Maura turns around, "if you buy anything else that'll hinder us taking care of the kids that's it, I'll file for divorce you hear me?"

Bobby doesn't say anything, shrugging in his nonchalant way.

Greg huffs and heads inside, pushing past his mum on the way in. "You ruin everything," he mutters just loud enough to be heard.

Niall who's been silent the whole time frowns. He doesn't like talking back to his brother, he wants his brother to approve of him, but right now he doesn't care. "Hey that was mean! You're mean! Say sorry!"

"No, it's true. You and her ruin everything." Greg says angrily before stomping up the stairs.

Niall curls against his mum's chest, "you don't ruin anything, mummy. Greg is just upset."

Bobby sighs and starts to head inside. "It'll go back tomorrow. Just... Maybe don't yell and scream in front of the kids. They obviously are more observant than you think."

"Don't buy stupid shit then," Maura hisses taking Niall upstairs to try and help his ankle.

\------------

Niall sits on the teeter totter waiting for Louis to get on the other side, Jay sitting on the bench flipping through a magazine while they played. He's been awfully quiet lately, his parents have been fighting more and Greg is getting more and more mean towards him saying it's his fault even though Niall is sure it isn't. There's still the guilty part of him that thinks he is at fault in someway. 

He sighs and pushes his legs off the ground when Louis gets on.

Louis frowns as he watches his friend. He knows Niall is thinking about something. "You okay, Ni? You seem really sad."

"Huh?" Niall looks at his friend and sighs softly, "sorry I'm not good at playing today. My mummy and daddy have just been fighting a lot."

"My mummy used to fight a lot with my first daddy. It was scary." Louis says softly. He doesn't remember much, just screaming and crying mostly.

"And Greg said it’s my fault! I was playing in the living room yesterday and he came and knocked my really big tower down. He's being so mean!" Niall is more upset about Greg than his parents honestly

"Maybe he's sad about your parents? I was mean when my mommy and daddy were fighting." Louis does remember pushing other kids around and not sharing. He had met Niall after the fighting had stopped.

Niall nods, "I just want them to stop! What if they don't stop and my daddy or mummy leave and I don't see them anymore?"

Niall waits until the teeter totter hits the ground before he climbs off, lying in the grass a few feet away to stare at the clouds.

Louis climbs off and lays down beside his friend and reaches out for his hand. "Then you come live with me. We'll be brothers!"

Niall smiles and holds Louis' hand, "I wish it was that easy. I think my mummy wouldn't be happy if I did live with you."

"Niall," there's a whisper and Niall sits up to see a woman underneath the playground equipment wearing sunglasses and a scarf wrapped around her head, "It's me Caroline. I brought you something."

Louis frowns and looks at the woman. "Niall, no. Mommy said we weren't allowed to talk to her again."

"But she's nice," Niall gets up and meets the woman underneath smiling shyly, "hi."

Caroline pets the side of his face, licking her thumb and rubbing dirt off his cheek, "you're filthy, does anyone even take care of you properly?"

Niall blushed and looks at the ground. "Mummy takes care of me. Daddy does things for Greg mainly."

Louis looks over his shoulder to see his mum still looking at her magazine. "Niall, come on."

"You'd be better off an only child," Caroline shakes her head and takes a heart locket out of her pocket, clipping it behind Niall's neck and tucking it under his shirt. It has an engraving saying 'love mummy' on the back and a picture of Niall she took tucked inside of it.

Niall grasps the locker, unable to read the letters. "I thought only girls wore necklaces."

"I'm going to get mummy. I don't trust her." Louis says as he starts to head back towards Jay. "Mummy! Mummy! Come quick!"

"No boys too," Caroline tucks it back under his shirt and quickly leaves the playground before she can be caught.

Jay hurries over to see what the commotion was about. "What's wrong? What happened?"

Louis looks at Niall, wanting him to say something about the woman who keeps finding him. When the brunet keeps silent, Louis sighs. "I saw a puppy in the woods. It's nothing."

Niall nods his head, pointing towards a random direction, "it went that way, it was smaller than me!"

"Well, I'm sure it was going home to it's mommy." She looked back at the brush and felt a wave of uneasiness wash over her. "Come along, boys. It's nearly dinner time."

Louis nodded and smiled, looking to Niall once his mum was heading back up the path. "You need to leave the locket here."

"Why? It's nice and if I leave it here that's not nice. I have to treat it with respect like mummy says." Niall keeps it tucked under his shirt and walks past Louis. He's not going to just leave it.

Louis frowned. Watching Niall walk away with the locket still around his neck made him worry. He doesn't know why, but he doesn't trust Niall's new friend even if she gave him a shiny necklace.

\------------

Maura hums quietly as she finishes up the dishes from dinner and Niall's movie draws to a close. With only a few weeks left till school starting, she had started trying to get Niall in bed earlier and earlier. "Niall, we need to get you bathed before you go to bed."

Niall looks away from where the credits of the Lego Movie start to roll and up towards where he can see his mum in the kitchen. "Is it too late for bubbles?"

"Never," Maura says as she shuts the water off and dries her hands. She walks over to him and scoops him up, holding him close. "Bubble baths are always necessary."

Niall nods his head in agreement letting Maura carry him upstairs towards the bathroom, "can you please use the orange shampoo? I want to smell like oranges."

Maura kisses his hair softly. "Of course, baby. You always smell so good to me."

They make it to the bathroom and Maura starts the water, adding the bubble bath mix. She grabs Niall's Ducky towel and a fresh pair of underwear and pyjamas before turning to face her son. "Arms up! Gotta get that shirt off."

Niall lifts his arm above his head, giggling when his mum starts to pull on the end of his shirt and over his head until he can see anything, "mummy it's dark."

"Oh no, Niall! It's the tickle monster!" Maura says in mock horror as her fingers dance across her son's soft sides. She's laughing and listening to his giggles when she spot the locket hanging just under the collar of his shirt. "What's this then?"

She gets his shirt the rest of the way off before removing the locket as well. Frowning, she opens it to see an extremely grainy photo of Niall. She doesn't remember taking the picture, but when she turns the locket over and sees the words her heart stops. "Niall, where did you get this?"

Niall who's still calming down, is smiling up at her his face flushed pink, "I got it from Caroline at the park. She was hiding under the playground and she gave it to me. I can't read what it says, but she said that I was the perfect boy."

"Niall, you cannot talk to her anymore. Do you understand me? No more." She says sternly. She doesn't want to scare the boy, but she's scared out of her mind. Who gives a kid who isn't theirs a locket with that inscription?

Niall frowns, "but she's nice! She gave me a present and she always compliments me. You and daddy tell me to be nice to nice people."

"Baby, some people only seem nice. You know how I told you to stay away from strangers? Well, she's one of those strangers. You can be polite, but I don't want you near her. Promise me, Niall." Maura says, desperate to get her son to understand.

Niall still isn't understanding, but it's his mummy and he'll always listen to her, "okay, mummy. I won't go near her. But what if she comes near me like all those other times?"

Maura sighs. "Then you tell her to go away and you find Missus Jay, me, your father, or even Greg." She reaches around him and turns the water in the tub off when she sees it's close to the top. "You don't understand yet why she's a not nice, but you will when you get older."

She pulls him in for another hug and pets his hair gently. She's so worried about him now. She needs to tell Bobby even if the two of them aren't talking right now.

Niall nods against her shoulder and hugs her back, "okay mummy whatever you say."

He pulls back and looks towards the tub, "bath time now?"

"Yeah," she says softly as she pulls down his jeans and underwear. "Now, into the tub you get."

\------------

It's a few hours later when Bobby makes it home. He'd been working later and going in earlier to avoid a screaming match with Maura. He's surprised to find her awake and in the living room when he gets home. "Waiting up for me now? You haven't done that since before Greg was born."

Maura refrains from rolling her eyes, this is serious she doesn't need an argument when she's genuinely concerned, "I'm not up to start a row. I need to talk to you about Niall, it's very serious."

"What about him? Did he do something at school?" Bobby may treat his boys like they're free to do as they please, but he won't have them misbehaving. That's how he was raised and that's how he'll raise his boys.

"No, Bobby, I think... I think Niall has a stalker." She knows how weird it sounds but she genuinely believes this woman wants to hurt her son.

He frowns and looks over at his wife. "A stalker? He's five years old. Who is he? I'll kill him if he gets too close to my son."

"It's a woman." Maura pulls the locket from out of her pocket and puts it in Bobby's hand, inscription facing up.

"I was giving him a bath and I found that around his neck. He told me a woman named Caroline gave it to him, she came by the house not too long ago and I was very disturbed. I'm concerned for Niall."

Bobby reads the inscription and closes his hand around the locket. "He'll be okay. I don't want him anywhere without you or me nearby. No more play dates with Louis unless you're going with them."

He shoves the locket in his pocket and looks up the stairs where he knows his son is sleeping. "What did you tell him? I know how curious he is."

"Told him that she's a stranger and even if she seems nice she's not. I don't think he got it, Bobby." She's worried, it's actually making her sick thinking about something happening to her baby.

Bobby hesitates for a moment before reaching out and pulling her close. "He probably didn't, but that's why we're here. We're his parents and we need to teach him the difference. It's going to be okay. I know you'll protect him. I'll do what I do best and buy a security system for the house so we don't have to worry at night either. He's not going anywhere, love." He kisses her hair comfortingly.

Maura relaxes into his touch and nods, "I trust you Bobby, I'm just concerned. I would die if Niall were harmed in anyway."

"I'm not letting that happen. I promise." He pulls back slightly and looks at her. He can't stand the sad look in her eyes and leans in to capture her lips with his own. "Come on, grá. Let's head to bed. I'll take off work tomorrow so we can look at security systems."

Maura nods and follows up after double checking all the windows and doors were locked, looking at Niall's closed bedroom as she walks by. He'll be okay.

\------------

Niall sits cross legged on the sofa with a bowl of popcorn on his lap. His mummy and daddy decided to have a movie night and even let him pick so of course he chooses Big Hero 6.

Maura sits besides Niall running her fingers through his soft hair, gelled up. Bobby had started doing it and she loves the look.

Greg sits in Niall's other side, stealing popcorn every now and then as his eyes stayed transfixed on the screen. He doesn't know what caused his parents to stop fighting, he's just happy they have.

Bobby has Greg next to him and he's turned so he can see the screen and his family. He's worried about losing this precious thing that means so much to him. He watches Maura and can't believe that a week ago they were talking divorce. He manages to catch her eye and smiles mouthing a quick 'I love you' to her.

Maura smiles over to him and blows a kiss for good measure, she's happy they're finally getting along.

The movie ends and Bobby sees that there's still about forty-five minutes until Niall is set to go to bed. He doesn't want the family time to end though. "Why don't we play a game? We still have a little time and it'll be lots of fun."

"Yeah! Can I pick the game since Niall picked the movie? Please, please, please, please, please!" Greg says as he jumps up looking between his parents with a giant grin on his face.

Maura laughs and nods, "but you have to hurry! Go, go, go!" She says trying to rile him up.

Niall snuggles in between his parents, resting his head on his daddy's leg and smiles

Bobby runs his fingers through the product laden hair and smiles back just as brightly as Greg scampers off to find a game. "What's up, bud? You have fun with Louis and mummy at the park today?"

Niall nods and smiles up at his dad, "yeah! It was so much fun! Louis and I pretended the sandbox was a race car and we drove across Ireland all the way to England!"

"Sounds fun, buddy! Were you all the only ones at the park?" He wants to know if that psycho had showed up today.

"A little girl and her mummy came and we let her play with us." Niall says thoughtfully trying to remember anyone else he saw at the park

Bobby nodded. "That's very nice of you. Good job! Anyone else? Any... Familiar faces?" He's worried he may have to bring the cops in eventually if this Caroline figure keeps showing up.

Niall thinks it over, slowly shaking his head, "no that's it. There were other people but no one came near me and Louis they didn't play in the sandbox."

"I picked a game! Sorry, sorry, sorry!" Greg yells as he runs down the stairs with the board game in his hand.

Bobby kisses Niall's hair before turning to his eldest. "You better be walking down those stairs, mister."

Maura shakes her head and watches her son walk the rest of the way down. 

Niall climbs off the couch and sits on the floor next to his brother, "can I be green?"

Greg grins brightly and nods. "Yeah! Of course! I'll be red- if that's okay with mummy and daddy."

"I'll be yellow if that's okay." Bobby said taking the least liked colour.

Maura takes the blue piece and they start to play the game smiling and laughing and everything feels normal again. 

The doorbell rings and the mail slot opens, something being pushed through it.

Greg frowns. "The post doesn't come this late."

Bobby gets up and opens the door, but there's no one there. He frowns but picks up the thick envelope. He opens it up and looks inside. "Maura!"

"Jesus, Bobby," Maura says, she doesn't understand what Bobby is freaking out about, heading over to her husband.

Bobby pulls a picture out of the envelope and shows it to her. "I think we need to stop going to the park."

Maura looks over it and her words are caught in her throat. It's a photo of Niall in the sandbox, multiple photos. "That bitch."

"We're not letting him out of this house." Bobby says looking over to the table. "Maybe we should get the cops involved."

"He'll have to go to school," Maura remind him. She bites her lip, "what are they going to do? I don't think they'll do anything."

"Who are you talking about?" Niall asks waiting for his daddy to take his turn.

"Nothing, baby. Whose turn is it?" Bobby says quickly as he shoves the photos back into the envelope and leaves the envelope on the table by the door.

Greg smiles brightly. "Yours, daddy!"

They continue to play until Niall is yawning and Maura is checking the time, "it's past your bedtime baby, we need to get you all ready otherwise you'll be too tired to do anything tomorrow."

Bobby yawns and stretches. "Alright, boys. Get ready for bed. I'll be right up to say good night, but I want you in bed, dressed, and teeth brushed in five minutes."

Niall gets a head start trudging up the stairs and Maura watches him go, staring at his back concerned.

"Mummy," Greg says softly, "is Niall going to be okay? I heard you and daddy talking the other night. Is Niall the reason we have a security system now?"

"Greg," Maura doesn't know how to answer, what is she supposed to tell her son? "We just need to make sure you and Niall are safe alright, love? We don't want anything or anyone to hurt you."

"Is it that Caroline lady? I've seen her around the neighbourhood lately. She's been talking to Louis, but he doesn't talk back." Greg says as he thinks about the other day when he had been at the football pitch and had seen Niall's friend there as well.

"What was she saying to Louis? Is she trying to hurt him?" Maura has to make sure she talks to Jay if Louis is in danger.

Greg shrugs. He wasn't close enough to hear anything. "I don't know. I was being goalie when I saw them. She was just talking to him and he was trying to walk away from her."

Maura nods, she'd have to call Jay. "Alright, if you see her around your brother you tell me or daddy right away you understand?"

He nods. "Okay. I'm going to get ready for bed." He yawns and hugs his mother- something he hadn't done since before the fighting- and headed up the steps.

Maura immediately turns towards Bobby, "what are we going to do? I fear for Niall's safety."

"I don't know. I thought we would be okay, but she's still popping up everywhere." He sighs and sits heavily down into a dining chair. "The only thing my mind is coming up with is moving."

"Maybe that'll solve the problem," Maura doesn't want to move because of some bitch that can't stay away from her family, but her sons’ safety is more important.

"I'll look into a new home tomorrow while I'm at work. Eoghan's wife is a real estate agent and I'm sure she can help us out." Bobby says distractedly. He flips through the pictures looking at his son's smile. "Start boxing up stuff tomorrow and make sure Jay talks to Louis about all this."

Maura sighs and nods, heading upstairs to check on Greg then Niall before heading to bed.

\------------

Jay wraps vase in bubble wrap before putting it box marked 'Living Room'. "So why are you moving so suddenly? You've been so quiet about it. Will you still be able to make the wedding."

Maura looks up from where she's disassembling her coffee table. Eventually she'd have to tell Jay, they're not only best friends but Caroline had also tried talking to Louis. "You remember that woman who showed up on my property touching Niall?"

"Of course. Louis said she showed up to the park last week and gave Niall something." Jay says frowning. She hadn't thought anything about because she hadn't seen anything out of the ordinary.

"She gave Niall a locket with a picture on the inside that I've never seen with the inscription ‘love mummy’. And the other day we got an envelope full of pictures of Niall at the park," Maura explains.

Jay stops and looks at the woman in shock. "What! Maura, that's... The police should be involved by now!"

"The police aren't going to do anything, they don't do anything about stalking," she's read the laws and knows that they won't do anything unless it's drastic and she can't wait for something drastic to happen.

Jay shakes her head. "I'm so sorry this is happening. I can't imagine what I would do if someone was after my Louis." She shudders at the mere thought.

"Actually… Greg told me she was trying to talk to Louis. Louis kept walking though." Maura shakes her head, maybe the move would be good for them.

"Do you guys even know where you're going yet? I mean... Will you still be close for the wedding and so that Louis and Niall could still have play dates?" Jay asks as she takes seat and pats the cushion next to her. Maura seems so tightly wound right now.

"Just on the other side of the school district, we don't want Greg to switch schools or Niall not be able to attend it with his brother or Louis."

"Makes sense." Jay says softly. "I hope that this means she'll leave you alone. I can't... How could someone want to hurt a family in this way?"

"As long as she can't find Niall then I don't care, I have to protect my babies." Maura sighs and sits back on her sofa, "I'm taking a break."

Louis runs into the room holding a Tyrannosaurus rex in his hand. "Mummy! Can Niall spend the night so we can play dinosaurs?"

Maura looks over at Jay and smiles, "he's allowed to if you're alright with it, would probably make moving easier."

"Then of course he can. Why don't you guys pick out two dinosaurs to take with you tonight?" Jay says with a smile.

Louis pouts. "Only two?"

Niall smiles and looks at Louis, "I want the velociraptor! We can make them fight!"

Louis lights up. "Yeah! I have a bunch of dinos at my house too. We can have a whole army of dinos!"

"Like that movie! I want to be in charge of the raptors!" Niall giggles imagining himself driving a motorcycle and going after rogue dinosaurs.

Jay rolls her eyes, but smiles brightly. "You two are going to be the death of me one day." Her phone rings sharply and she excuses herself to take the call.

"Ni, why are you moving?" Louis asks as he pets the plastic dinosaur in his hand.

Niall shrugs, "mummy said we need a fresh start; whatever that's supposed to mean."

Maura nods her head, "we found a very nice house, it's bigger and nicer."

Louis pouts. "But then we can't play together anymore. I can't walk to your new house; I don't know where it is."

"We'll show you babe, we want you to come over and play with Niall all the time." Louis is like her third child. 

Niall nods rapidly, "yeah, Lou! You're always going to be my best friend."

"And you'll always be my lost boy!" Louis remarks, tackling his friend to the ground and beginning to wrestle with him.

Jay walks back in and surveys the room. She felt a bit uneasy about the move, but she didn't know why. She just wanted the best for friend. Was that too much to ask?

\------------

Simon sets the table for dinner as he waits for Caroline to get home. She's been out a lot lately and he's starting to worry about her.

Caroline feels like she can't breathe, she went by the park and didn't see Niall so she walked by his house on the other side of the street and saw a for sale sign. Carefully she looked through the window and saw it empty. Her baby was gone.

Caroline opens the door and trudges inside, sitting on the sofa, she needed to sit.

"Hey, love. I made lasagna. I know it's one of your favourites." He heads over to her and kisses her hair. "You okay?"

Caroline is staring at the carpet, "he moved away, he's gone. He's gone and I won't see him anymore."

Simon frowns. "Who, love? It's okay. We'll find him. Whoever it is." He's worried that it's another man.

Caroline looks up at Simon, "a couple weeks ago I met the most perfect boy. He had the face of a cherub and so well mannered."

"I'm sorry, love. I know it's tough knowing that you won't get the future you planned, but we can make a brand new future- a better future." Simon says hoping to cheer her up.

"No! No, you don't understand! I had a dream. He's supposed to be my son, Niall is meant for me." Caroline says insistently.

Simon frowns. "Caro... Niall has a mum and dad already. Why would he need us? There are children in orphanages and foster homes that actual need us." He placed a hand hesitantly on on her knee, "maybe one of them are meant for us."

"No! Niall is mine- ours I mean. He's ours! You don't understand!" Caroline shouts, stamping her foot against the ground.

"Why? What makes him so perfect? Caro, you're scaring me." Simon wonders if this is it. His wife is finally having a breakdown.

"I told you! He's so sweet, well behaved, beautiful what else is there?" Caroline asks.

"Caro..." Simon doesn't know what to say really. It's obvious that she's envious of someone else's child, but it's the first time she's shown any emotion since that doctor appointment. "Tell me all about our son. What's he look like? Does he have friends?"

"He has soft brown hair and the brightest blue, angel eyes, Simon. He has one friend, a boy named Louis." Caroline looks happy talking about him, probably because she is.

"Sounds like an amazing kid. Where did you meet him?" Simon asks with a knowing smile.

"I met him at the park, I just wanted to watch the children play and he ran into me. Said excuse me and everything." Caroline frowns though. "But they moved, he's not there anymore and I have to find him! I gave him a necklace it said love mummy on it. He has to know I'm his mummy."

"You said he had a friend. Ask him, maybe he'll know." Simon hopes that Caro never sees this lad again. He fears for the brunt of her obsession.

Caroline nods, grinning almost manically. "Okay! I'll just have to find him and I can find my baby again!"

"Come on. Dinner is ready. You can tell me more about our son over lasagna." Simon leans himself up, kissing her passionately. It's been so long since he's seen anything other than sadness on his wife's face.

\------------

"Come on, Niall! I bet you can't beat me to your home!" Louis laughs hysterically as he watches his best friend toddle out of the school building, backpack too heavy to balance properly. "I'll race you! Maybe we'll even beat Greg home!" He smiles brightly and looks over his shoulder where he could see Greg coming out with all his friends.

Niall giggles turning around to wobble over to his older brother. "Greg! Greg, Louis wants to race me, but I don't know what to do! He's too fast! Can you help me win?" He squeals at the thought of his brother helping him out.

Greg looks at his brother and sneers. "I don't care. I have other things to do. Racing is for babies. You can't expect me to help you all the time. Figure it out yourself."

He turns away from his brother and back to his friends. "Wish I was an only child sometimes."

Niall sighs, turning around. He's sad until he sees Louis up ahead. "He said later. Come on!" He takes off down the sidewalk grinning and pulling ahead.

Louis watches his friend and counts to thirty since he's older and wants to give Niall a chance. He shoots one last look over to Greg and watches as he takes the longer path back to the house. He shrugs knowing that Greg would probably catch up with them at some point and takes off after Niall. He's laughing and running as fast he can to catch up with his friend. "I'm gonna get you, Niall."

"No you're not!" Niall yells back laughing as his cheeks flushed pink. He almost trips, but he manages to stay light on his feet looking around the street.

Louis is laughing hysterically. He, unfortunately, doesn't manage to stay on his feet and falls on the cement. In true Lou fashion, he gets right back up and continues the chase. "Niall!" He laughs as the boy disappears around the corner. He runs even faster hoping to cover the lost ground.

The minute Niall runs around the corner, he's yanked to the side. He starts to squirm. "Help!"

His screams are muffled by a funny smelling rag, long fingernails scraping through his hair. "Shh, mommy's got you."

Louis is quick to come blazing around the corner. His smile disappears the second he sees Niall in a stranger's arms. "Hey! Put him down!" He grabs at Niall's calf and tries to pull him from the woman's arms. "Niall! Come on, buddy! You gotta help me free you!"

Caroline smacks the little boy picking up the now unconscious boy shoving him into the backseat of her car.

Louis stumbles back a bit at the force of the slap, but starts screaming at the top of his lungs. "Help! She's hurting Niall! Help! Greg! Anyone!" He’s grabbing at the hem of her dress and tugging harshly at the fabric hoping that would stop her. "Give him back! I want him back!"

Caroline growls turning around and picking up a rock, slugs it across the side of Louis’ head. Popping the trunk of the car, she shoves him inside slamming it shut. Satisfied, she smiles towards the back of the car. "Don't worry, we'll go home now, sweetheart."

Greg runs up the path from the woods off to the left. He runs onto the street just in time to see Louis fall into the woman's arms and be forced into the trunk of her car. "Niall!" He watches in horror as the car speeds off with his little brother and his best friend inside. "Niall..."

\------------

Greg is sobbing as he runs home. He sees both of his parents' car in the driveway and he races up the steps. Throwing open the door, he sees his mum and dad in the living room. "He's gone! They're both gone!"

Bobby is startled looking at his son, "gone? Who's gone? Greg, why are you crying did you fall?" He looks behind his eldest and doesn't see his baby or his friend, "where's Niall and Louis?"

"I don't know! They were racing home and then I heard Louis shouting so I ran after them. Louis was bleeding from his head and someone put him in the trunk of their car. I didn't see Niall at all." He hurries forward and buries his face in his dad's chest, sobbing hysterically into his shirt. "I'm scared for them, daddy."

Bobby looks over at his wife, "call the police now. Niall might be hurt, and Louis already is."

Maura grabs the house phone and quickly dials emergency services. "Hello? I need to report a kidnapping. Two boys, one six and one eight. One has a head injury..."

Greg watches as she moves into the other room. "Daddy? Are they going to be okay? I need them to be okay."

Bobby looks down at his son and he doesn't want to lie to him, "I don't know, baby, I don't know."

Maura comes back and sits down with her family. "The police are on their way. Greg, they want to hear what you saw and they're going to take us to the scene so they can find some kind of clues." She looks to Bobby, tears in her eyes that she won't let fall in front of her son. "We need to find them."


End file.
